Just A Mission
by Jas2331
Summary: What happens when Zuko and Katara go on a mission just to kidnap the Fire Lord's dog, but the 'mission' turns into something way more? Drama, Romance with a little bit of Humor. I don't own anything! Zutara; Summary has been revised, NO KATAANG.
1. Just The Beginning

**A/N: Hey guys I'm back. Plllllleeeeaassse excuse the errors (If there are any) this is my first AtLA fic Don't exit yet! I have good grammer! and Yes!, It's Romancee! :O I'm a sucker for romance novels :) **

_**Disclamier: Avatar and It's characters are created by Mike & Bryan, but the new plot is mine. This fanfiction had been written for entertainment purposes only and without intention of infringing upon any copyright. **_

Word count: 6,268.

_Flashback_

"Hello, Zuko here." The scarred prince announced his arrival behind the flying bison.

Everyone immediately turned around and gasped at him. The grapefruits on this man must be huge. He came out of nowhere.

Katara took a good look at him, she never admitted this, But every time she sees him, she gets this feeling in her stomach- No! She probably just ate something bad today, and the last time she saw him.

Aang (and the others) quickly got in their fighting positions. Katara was just looking, staring at Zuko as if she were waiting for a clown to jump out of his mouth. A few seconds pasted and she looked around and tried to get in her fighting stance, without drawing too much attention.

"Zuko! What are you doing here and what do you want!" The brave non-bender asked without hesitation.

Zuko looked around and scratched his neck sheepishly, while trying his best not to look intimidating. _'Be cool.'_

"I want to join your group, I'm better now... Well, I thought I was better when I was hunting you down," Zuko said pointing a finger at Aang. "But now I realized I uh, wasn't. So...," The prince continued awkwardly.

"I know that you want to stop Ozai, and believe me, I do too, So I just want to tell you now, I'm better and I swear this isn't some crazy mission to kill you, and I can teach fire bending, to uh.. you." Zuko said looking at Aang. Pretty proud of himself for that speech _'I_ _hope that convinced them..'_

Everyone let their stance down, but didn't let go of their guard just yet. Aang was speechless. He does need a teacher, but... Zuko is just unforgivable!

"I don't know." Aang paused for a moment, to look at his teammates before continuing. "Your reputation makes it hard for me to believe you."

"What do you guys think?"

_'Everyone deserves a second_ _chance_!' Katara yelled to herself. Wait. Why is she standing up for him so... So easily?

"Humph, Maybe Sparky should get in the group. After all he's one heck of a fire bender." The blind girl explained.

"Even though Zuko has done some unforgivable stuff and is totally a huge jerk, He is a fire bender he can teach you some stuff Aang." Sokka looked the most annoyed by Zuko's presence

"Katara?"

Katara spaced out the most, she doesn't understand. Zuko's crazy, but that's what she liked about h-

"Everyone deserves a second chance." Katara just wanted to interrupt herself before she could complete the thought. She glanced over at Zuko, to look at his small smile of gratitude. Oh, how much she wanted to smile back at him... But thankfully she stopped herself before that action took place.

"You're in, Zuko. Don't give us a reason to kill you." Toph said, dangerously but with this biggest grin on her face.

_Just A Mission..._

It was a little too early when Katara woke up from a terrible nightmare. She's been having this horrific dream ever since Zuko joined the gang.

The gang (of course) were currently residing in the northern air temple, where they wouldn't be found in order for Aang to practice his fire bending. Appa and Momo were sleeping on the opposite side from where everyone else was sleeping.

Sokka slept on the right side of Aang, Katara was sleeping left of Zuko and Toph slept on Sokkas' left. They had respective distances from one-another. Of course Aang wanted to sleep next to Katara, But Katara really just never liked Aang like that. Sure she loves him, but not like that.

Katara shot up from her sleeping bag, a bead of sweat trickling down her forehead. She's been having terrible nightmares about -,

"Katara are you OK?" The worried air bender asked, interrupting her own thoughts.

Katara's been doing this more often than she likes to admit. Somehow Aang always wakes up before she even has a chance to catch her breath and respond to him.

"Huh? ... Oh Aang . . ., Yeah I'm fine." Katara tried to force the smile to her lips, but had a hard time tugging her muscles to form a quick emotion to let her friend know she's fine.

She slowly shifted back into her sleeping position, there was going to be a _long_ day ahead of her.

¬.¬

Zuko woke up to the sound of a very obnoxious and unusual long yawning and sighing. He shot one open eye to scan the area of the annoying person who was making such idiotic noise.

Of course, his eye rested on the most stupid of them all, (heh) Sokka. He started to glare so hard at him, he was giving himself a headache. Zuko was starting to get up very slowly, making a unpleasant sound doing so.

"Why are _you_ up so early?" Sokka spat out, coldly. Sokka never liked Zuko that much. He just thought he was a nuisances and holding the gang back from the teams obvious goal.

While waiting for his reply -and simultaneously trying not to pay attention- Sokka got up and went to the fountain to soak his feet in. It didn't matter if it was 2:00 am, Sokka loved the feeling of luke-warm water in his feet.

It also helped with stress.

"Why am _I _up so early, why are you? As you know I'm a light sleeper, If I hear a pen drop I'll wake up. But in this case it wasn't a pen drop. No it was the idiot who doesn't care about anyone else's sleeping condition except his." Zuko replied with as much as coldness as he can fathom.

He hates being cold. Truthfully, but Sokka just wants to play with his emotions. The first night he was here he glared at him every chance he had. Zuko just ignored it -and him- but after a while, he was getting on his nerves.

After a minute of awkward silence, Sokka started picking his ear and looked at it, and even smelled it. "I'm _sorry_ did you say something. Fire prince ma'am, oh I mean sir."

Sokka really doesn't know who he's talking to. Sometimes Sokka just acted like a female dog, as if he _wants_ to sign his death contract.

Zuko was a calm guy. But he just couldn't hold it down any longer. Zuko stood up quickly and let a bit of fire out of his mouth. He was so sick of this kid. Who did he think he is?!

Zuko _wanted_ to set this boy on fire. Zuko _wanted_ to throw fire out of his hands and -not kill him- but cause a concussion. Zuko _wanted_ to hurt him so bad that Sokka would want to go back to where he came from.

But Zuko did none of the above.

Sokka smirked to himself. Sokka knew why Zuko didn't take any dangerous actions. If he as so much as scratched Sokka, Zuko would be out of the group. Permanently. Sokka was being too much at the moment. Zuko just wanted some peace and quiet right now.

"Good morning world, and all who inhabit it!"

Zuko could have sworn he saw the light at the end of the tunnel. He squeezed his knuckles so tight that if squeezing your knuckles got you arthritis he defiantly would have accomplished that.

The cherry air bender, air bended himself from his sleeping bag onto the floor right next to the Fire Lord. When Aang was just about to give Zuko the hug of a lifetime he got stopped by Zuko's death glare that said:

If-you-even-touch-me-right-now-you'll-get-a-present-from-my-hand-to-your-face. Zuko was not in the mood.

¬.¬

By now, Katara and Toph woke up from their slumber and joined the group, Everyone was sorta doing their own thing. Zuko was teaching fire bending to Aang, Katara was sparring with Toph. Sokka was still soaking his feet, and daydreaming about a certain Kiyoshi warrior. Momo was just flying around. Being chill and Appa was laying about.

_! Sundown !_

Toph came back from the convinent forest not too far from the temple and brought back wood with her. Zuko lit up the wood with his amazing fire bending and everyone sat down around the fire. Waiting for dinner.

Katara didn't make anything special. Just plain soup. Everyone got a bowl and started sipping away in comfortable silence.

When they were done. The gang sat back down around the fire but didn't have anything to talk about. Nothing. They where bored. And everyone knows that when the Avatar, the Fire Prince, the Master of Earth Bending, and the Master of Water Bending were _bored_, All hell breaks loose.

"Hey." Toph started. Smirking to herself a bit. She was going to like this plan. And hopefully Sparky and Sugarqueen'll like it also.

"Doesn't Zuko's dad have a cute Yorkie?" The blind girl inquired.

Everyone gasped at her words. Did Toph just use 'yorkie', and _'Cute'_ in the same sentence?

Sokka turned around just to make sure the sun wasn't crashing into earth. OK. Yeah. This is bad. Toph is either turning soft or Armageddon is tomorrow.

"Toph, Do you have a fever?" Katara got up quickly and went to go feel Toph's forehead. Toph pushed Katara's hand back, She just said _cute... _Not the end of the world.

"No, Sweetness I was just wondering, Isn't everyone bored?"

Everyone looked at her as if she changed her sexuality. Of course they knew she couldn't see them, That's why they where staring so heavily at her.

"Well, We've been doing the same thing everyday, for like the past week.. But seriously. There's nothing to do." Sokka explained while doing odd gestures with his hands. Aang looked puzzled at Toph, '_What was she getting at?'_

"I think-"

"**NO**" Everyone said in unison. Wherever this was going, It probably wasn't going to be good. Nobody in the group ever thought Toph's Idea's were ever gonna go anywhere. It's good to think outside the box, but _damn_. With Toph's idea's they just shouldn't happen. **EVER.**

"Let me finish!" Toph doesn't liked to be interrupted. By anyone.

"..." The Gang didn't like her plans, but as much as they hate to admit it... They _were _kinda interesting. And... Maybe it'll settle the boredom.

Zuko sighed in defeat. "Continue.." Oh, dear.

"I think, We should Screw with the Fire Lord. I mean think about it! We're about to go into war with him, Might as well have some fun with it for as long as we can!"

Everyone went into a thinking position, Maybe It'll be fun... I suppose she's suggesting we kidnap his Puppy. It _would_ be pretty hilarious. Zuko Thought about it. He liked it.

"Okay, Toph. But who's going to go? I can't go since I'm currently being hunted down, Sokka is not a bender. And you're blind." Aang realized what Toph was trying to do. NO, Katara is **MINE.**

"Exactly! That leaves Sparky and Sweetness." Toph smirked. Zuko and Katara looked at each other at the same time, Both looking away as if they were burned from their own staring eyes. Katara had a little tint of red on her cheeks. While Zuko was just embarrassed.

"See, Sparky knows the area inside **and **out. Katara is a _water_bender. Do I need to explain any further?"

"Well-"

"NO" Aang screamed at the top of his lungs. "I mean.. Um. Katara doesn't want to go with Zuko... As far as I know Zuko and Katara don't even know how to coöperate together." Aang said blushing a little bit. Katara stared at him with a bit of anger in her eyes, For some reason she likes this idea.

'_Oi Twinkletoes'll mess up everything'_

"Not so fast Aang! If you've forgotten, WE went on a little trip to kill the guy who killed my mom, So don't go thinking _me_ and Zuko aren't compatible together." Katara was frustrated. How dare he assume her and Zuko can't fight together.

Aang looked at her with the saddest of eyes. He liked Katara couldn't she see that? Well of course she did, she just doesn't like him like that, and never will. "Look Aang, I don't have time for this. Me and Sparky- I mean Zuko, Are going on this mission to abduct the puppy, whether you like it or not." Katara said with her arms crossed over her chest.

Everyone -Including Zuko- all turned around and looked at her. She felt the heavy eyes on her. She looked at everyone and sheepishly smiled. "Um.. I just wanted to make that clear, guys."

"Well it's settled!" Toph cheered exultingly getting up from her spot. "Sparky and Sugar Queen are going on this little mission. Anyone who opposes shall speak now, or forever hold their peace."

"Actually-" Aang was silenced by earth squeezing his bottom. "Hmmm?" Toph smirked at herself. This is going to work out _perfectly._

¬.¬

Next Day (Mission)

The Sun hadn't risen before Katara woke up, luckily she woke up without (remembering) any nightmares. She didn't wake up Zuko just yet. She needed to plan and think of how this mission was going to work. Also do some training.

She went by the fountain and water bended the clean water from the Gross-Sokka- Foot-Diseased-H20. She put some of the clean water in her bottle and the rest she splashed in her face.

The water bender went to where Appa was laying down and laid on his nice fur, She had to think of a successful plan to get in the palcace safe in, and safe out.

She got in a comfortable position and started to think. She realised, Her and Zuko are going to be alone on their trip to the palace and back... Is it going to be awkward, or interesting..? So... That was Toph's idea from the start. That little witch!

Katara smiled to herself she loves Toph, but sometimes she takes things too far. Eh, maybe this mission can turn out to be something... Better? Nah... A fire bender and water bender, It isn't practical. Whatever. Back to important stuff. Think about the Plan.

_'Okay, So I guess we'll have to fly Appa- oh wait. We can't because the palace has guards on duty like 24'7. We might have to go on Zuko's war balloon. After that we have to get on the palace grounds unnoticed.-' _

Katara stopped thinking when she heard a low moan. Typically Zuko trying to wake up. He opened his eyes very slowly, they still had crud in them. He looked around and noticed Katara's empty sleeping bag. He looked around and saw her laying on Appa's fur. "Why are you up so early, Katara?"

She loved the way her name rolled off of his tongue, "Oh, I need to make a plan for our little 'mission'." Katara said kind of awkwardly. _'Wow. I know I like him. But I just don't want to admit it, Whatever It's probably just a little crush. I'll get over it.'_

Zuko made a O emotion with his mouth. He took a moment to look at her. Just stare at her. It didn't matter about the time or day, she always looked beautiful. Of course he'll never tell her that though.

Zuko got up and stretched his muscles. Cracking his knuckles and stalking over to the fountain to wash his face. Yeah he knew Sokka soaks his feet in there. That's why he uses the other side- Besides you can tell where it's dirty and where It's clean.

"Actually I think you're baboon of a brother will give us a plan. He _is_ smarter than the average ape." Zuko smirked. He usually never jokes but when he's with her, he lets loose.

Katara snickered. She loved Sokka but that was funny. "Why do you hate him?" Katara was still chuckling.

"He started it first!" Zuko blushed. He's acting like a child in front of this girl. What a fool. Katara just laughed at him. He loved that.. That laugh of hers. It wasn't only cute, but contagious also.

He started to laugh with her. When their eyes met, they were both quiet. She loved his eyes they were so beautiful. Golden was her new favorite color. He loved her eyes- they were so welcoming, they seemed so gentle. He loved that color. Light blue.

She got up and walked towards him slowly. He wanted to stop her and ask what she was going to do. But his mouth refused to open. She was close to him. So close that he can cup her face with his hands.

She slowly brought her hand up to his scar to feel it. His scar wasn't ugly to her. It fit his face. Any other guy would look like such a turn-off. She felt it. It wasn't rough. But nor was it soft either.

She was about to open her mouth to tell him-

"WHAT THE!?" Sokka got up so quick he almost fell back."ZUKO WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY SISTER?!" Sokka ran over there so fast that he hit Katara in the nose, while pushing Zuko away but Katara lost balance and fell to the ground.

Zuko about _had_ it with this kid. Katara could have told him something be might have wanted to hear, then this idiot _just_ _had_ to wake up and ruin the entire moment. And What the hell?! _Katara_ _was touching_ _him._

Zuko came to his senses and saw Katara obviously hurt, he got up and ran over to her. "Are you OK, Katara?"

Sokka got up and grasped Zuko's shoulder. Zuko spun around with 4 emotions in his eyes: hurt/sad/pissed/frustrated. Oh Zuko doesn't care about _Shit_ anymore. He punched Sokka in the nose then did a 360° on the ground and swept Sokka right off his feet.

Right about now, Toph & Aang woke up and saw the scene unleash before their eyes, well Aang's eyes... Aang saw Sokka on the ground then moved his eyes and saw _Zuko_ hovering over _Katara. _

A.) Aang will go back to sleep and worry about this later.

B.) Aang will go help Sokka and ask what's happening.

C.) Aang will go over to Zuko, Kick him off to the side try to give CPR to Katara while (Simultaneously) enjoying himself in the process and/or be pulled back and get a beating of a lifetime by Zuko or/and Katara.

D.) None of the above.

Yep. Aang chooses (C). *Tisk, Tisk* wrong answer buddy. Back to the story ^.^

Aang gets up and runs over to Katara he see her holding her nose. Blood was coming out of it. Who did this? Aang goes over to Sokka and rips off a piece of fabric from his essentials' area not caring about Sokka's pride.

He went over to the fountain, (clean side of course) drenched the cloth in the water, he wrings out some of the water, ran back to Katara and shoves Zuko off of her while surprisingly not getting any water on either of them.

Aang moves Katara's hand softly and gently puts the cloth on her nose. She winces a bit before calming down into the soothing touch of her natural element. Sokka was knocked out, Toph was enjoying the beats of Zuko and Kataras' heart until that bald idiot messed up everything.

Katara was slowly getting up while holding the wet cloth to her face, she saw Zuko about 10 feet from her. Dang when Aang is mad, he air bends his enemy's _away_. Katara saw the younger air bender look at her with joy in his eyes.

Katara looked at Zuko and quietly thanked him for coming to her defense. "Thanks Aang, I'm Sorry that I-"

When Katara turned her head to look at Aang, she saw the most horrific scene she'll ever see. He had his eyes closed and puckered lips leaning in closer to her. When she was just about to hit Aang where it hurts, Fire stopped Aang from getting any closer.

Zuko had his hand in a fist and shot a fireball near Aang's head, Luckily Zuko knew Katara was going to put out the fire before anything _severe_ happened.

Katara didn't know what to do, Be mad at Aang for almost kissing her, or be angry at Zuko for nearly killing Aang.

It didn't matter. The Avatar got up and stared at Zuko as if he was a pedophile. When Katara was just about to state how crazy this day has been so far, (and the sun still hasn't risen yet) Zuko beat her to it.

"Well, I'm not sorry for what I did." Zuko paused and looked at Aang before continuing. "Because you should always have your guard up. An enemy could come here anytime time of the day and kill you easily if you were to have a lovey dovey moment with Kat..ara." _'hmmm, Kat's a nice nickname for her.'_

Aang looked awestruck how dare he ruin his first -could have been- kiss with Katara! Aang knew in all parts of his body that Zuko had a thing for his girl. No. Zuko was jealous. He could feel it. That son of a-

"How could you! You know I was about to kiss Katara, You just don't want me to, Because you want her for yourself! Well I'm not letting you have her!" Aang wasn't even a teen yet, (Biologically) and he thinks he can claim whats not his?

Katara was mad, she didn't even care about the situation with Zuko, she couldn't believe Aang. To not let something go, means you once had authority over it. HE never had authority over me.

"How can you not let him have me! You can't give me away if you never had me in the first place!" She looked at him with the angriest eyes she can do. "If Zuko lik-" Katara stopped. "Ya know what? I'm done arguing with you. You can't get that **I** **don't like you and I never want to be with you!" **Katara stormed off.

¬.¬

Sokka woke up from his nap, at least that's what he think he took. He looked around and saw a pretty interesting scene. Aang and Toph were kissing, and on the other side of the cave Zuko and Katara were making out.

"NOOOO~~"

Sokka woke up screaming. _'oh my gosh that must have been a nightmare.' _The fire prince turned around and saw where the scream came from. He shrugged it off and went back to packing his clothes.

Aang was nowhere to be found. About an hour ago he left after Katara yelled at him. The woman he loved said she was never even going to like him the way he loved her. Katara on the other hand went to take a nice nap to avoid anymore stress.

"Hey dickhead, we need a plan. So, yeah. Think of one. Now." Zuko's been in a foul mood ever since Katara took a nap. Aang was mad at Zuko, and as much as Zuko hates to admit it, he needed everyone on his side. He can't have the Avatar as his enemy again. That just won't do.

"You think I'm just going to-"

"Yes" Zuko turned around with the look of anger in his eyes. He didn't have time to argue with this idiot today.

Sokka just laid back down. He didn't take orders from anyone, especially him. But he did need to think of a plan, since as he's the brains in the group.

Katara was stirring in her sleeping bag. She was having the nightmare. The one about Zuko.

...

_Katara looked up with shock & horror in her eyes. She hated her. So much. She had to get past her. To get to the water. "Well, well, aren't you going to go save your precious Zuko?" Katara had more than sadness in her eyes. She wanted to go help Zuko. Katara had no sympathy for this woman. _

_The water bender did the darkest form of water bending. Katara blood bended this woman to the ground. She made the fire bender kneel to her knees. "Listen, And Listen closely, Zuko is dying right now. I'm going to go help him. Make a move and I won't kill you. No. I'll make you suffer, I'll make you feel like you never wanted to live."_

_She turned around and saw Zuko in a pool of blood already. She was too late. She couldn't save the man she loved._

¬.¬

Katara screamed. She got up from her sleeping bag and felt the sweat on her brow. Was she... Sweating? Was the nightmare that bad?

She didn't notice that Zuko, Toph, and Sokka were already at her side. "Katara what happened?!" Sokka yelled. He didn't like to see his sister in so much pain. She looked around. Katara looked very delirious. She looked at Zuko and had hope in her eyes. She hoped to God that her nightmare will never come true.

"Um... Nothing. I swear, Just had a bad dream."

"Okay... You had me worried Sugar Queen."

"Yeah, Me too. If something is bothering you, you can talk to me. Katara."

Zuko was silent. He didn't talk. He was just staring at Katara, was she having the same nightmare as him? Nah... That's almost impossible. "Um. Okay. Well we are going to leave in a few minutes. Sokka already came up with a plan."

"Okay. That's cool. Um. I need to tell Aang that I'm sorry, where is he?" Katara looked around to find her friend. "About that sweetness, He kind of left after you told him, well what you told him, He is no where to be found." Toph explained.

"Oh." Katara felt very guilty. She felt like...like a bitch. What if it was her fault! The avatar can go missing for another hundred years, and Sozin's Comet is next month! What was she going to do?

Sokka felt the heaviness in Katara's eyes, "Don't worry Kat, Me and Toph'll find him right away." Sokka explained with a smile on his face. She knew that Sokka will do anything he can to find Aang.

"Tell him, that I'm sorry. I'm really sorry. And he'll find a better girl than me." Katara said with a small smile. Zuko frowned at the words that just escaped her lips. You can't find a better girl then Katara because she _is_ that better girl.

"Well, let's hear that plan of your's Sokka."

"OK, well first, You guys are going to have to take Zuko's war balloon, You guys are going west, that's where the Fire Nation is. Katara, You're going to have to get a disguise. Zuko can't disguise himself either way because of that disgusting blemish on his face."

Zuko just rolled his eyes. "Anyway, you guys are going down into the sewer, and find a way into the Fire Lord's room. Since I never went that far, the rest is up to you." Sokka finished.

"I suppose the plan isn't that bad. But next time, Sokka, more details." Sokka rolled his eyes. "I'd like to see you come up with a grand master plan in under 10 minutes like that."

Everyone just sweat-dropped.

¬.¬

Zuko was thrusting fire in the engine, to keep the war balloon flying. Katara was looking at the clouds. This is awkward. Zuko turned his head and bit his lip, Why is it that when they're in the sky, It's awkward?

"Fluffy Clouds." _Wow that sounded better in my head. _Zuko silently agreed with her.

"Yeah, Fluffy.." This is ridiculous, both of them are almost _always _together, And now it's weird for the both of them? A few minutes passed by.

All of a sudden Katara starts to giggle, then that turns into heavy chuckles. Zuko was blushing. _What?_ was she laughing at him or something? Slowly Zuko starts to laugh with her, but stops. "Stop! what's so funny?"

Katara pauses for a moment then looks at him and started laughing even harder, she couldn't stop. "What?!" He's getting bad. What is with her?

"OK, OK .. *Giggles* It's funny, how we're always together alone, and _now_ it's awkward, like why is that? It's also funny how constipated you look." She said looking at his face. "I'm crying!" Zuko started to chuckle with her.

He stopped. Wait, _she_ was making fun of _him_. That's not funny, Well it shouldn't be funny to him. He stops laughing just to admire her beautiful smile. When she laughs it's so adorable.

_! Night !_

It was night time and boy was Katara tired. She felt bad for Zuko though, He had to stay up all night to keep that engine fueling. She felt so useless. Well it's not _her_ fault that she can't fire bend. But the least she can do is to stay up with him.

"So wh-what is *Yawn* your favorite thing to do?" She tried to look alive, but she couldn't stop herself from drooping her eyes.

_Was she trying to stay awake with me?_ That's really sweet, but he's going to need her at her fullest, If and when they get into trouble. He looked at her with soft eyes.

"Katara you look sleepy, Why don't you go to sleep?"

Katara looked at _him_ with soft eyes and said "I can't sleep." She couldn't lie to save her life. She was practically falling over, She was never an all-nighter, or whatever you called it. She never had a bedtime, but acted as if she did.

Zuko smirked. "So if I was to, oh I dunno fall asleep.. now, would you still be awake?" He knew she couldn't hold out any longer.

"Ofcourse..." Katara couldn't stop herself from slurring those two words. Katara looked _sick. _

Zuko put some extra fire in the engine, before walking over to her. She slightly opened her eyes but he closed her eye lids for her. Yeah, it was a odd action, But he thought it felt so right. "Goodnight Kat, sleep tight." Zuko smiled to himself.

When Zuko turned his back towards her to go back to the engine, She smiled at him and whispered "Goodnight Zuki." **(A/N: Yes I meant 'ZUKI' (ZOO•Key)**

_! Morning !_

Katara fluttered her eyes open, She saw a very tired, and exhausted Zuko. She got up and walked towards him slowly. Zuko made his eyes wide and looked at her, as if she was Azula.

"Katara what are you doing up so early?" Zuko looked very delirious. Must be from the lack of sleep. Was he cranky or just going crazy?

Katara was stunned. She did a double take on Zuko and made sure he was OK. What's wrong with him, It's not like she took a 15 minute nap. He had very red eyes. I guess he's not an all-nighter either huh?

"Zuko Calm down. I had my full hours of sleep. What's wrong I knew you might be very cranky, but you shouldn't be delirious." Of course she was worried about him. Zuko ignored her and put more fire in the engine.

"Zuko!" Katara grasped his shoulder and looked at him in the eye(s). She looked at him with a very worried expression. "Is there anything I can do?" Katara felt so useless. It really was a terrible feeling.

Zuko smirked seductively "You can go in the corner and look pretty." Katara blushed a deep red. "Wh-what?" Zuko was just playing. "I'm just teasing"

But apparently not when he kissed her cheek but then quickly passed out. Katara couldn't move. Was she supposed to be worried that the great Ex-Fire prince just kissed her, or that they were about to fall out of the sky?

Without his fire bending they couldn't go anywhere, and without it... They're going to fall out the sky. She had to worry about the kiss later and get back on track. Wake up Zuko.

"Zuko!" Katara yelled. She noticed the fire burning out. "Zuko wake up!" She started slapping him. Damn this man was a heavy sleeper. "Zuko!" Nothing. . . . .

That was it. Who knew they're lives were to end on this Receive-a-puppy-mission? She prepared herself for the worst. She hated screaming. It was annoying to her, Even if her life was about to end.

The balloon fell. Going hundreds of miles per hour. Well, What was Katara suppose to do? She couldn't fire bend. But. She could _water_bend.

Katara took a deep breath and looked down. To her relief she saw water. They were falling on water! She calmed herself. OK. She slowly moved her hands in a beautiful motion and the water came around them to make them land softer on the water. She smiled, _I guess I do come in handy. _

Katara let herself fall on the balloon's floor, So this thing floats. She closed her eyes for a few seconds. Before opening them and turning towards Zuko, The bastard was still sleeping. _When he wakes up, I'm going to-_

Well. She should make sure that he _does _wake up. She crawled over to his body and felt a pulse. OK, He was alive. That's all that mattered... for now.

¬.¬

"Um, How old are you?"

"23." Katara was shaking. She couldn't lie to save her life. She gave herself a make-over to look older. Her hair was up in a messy bun, she paid someone to put make-up on her, which looks great. She had on traditional earth bending clothes. She looked beautiful and like a young woman.

"So... You need a room for 2. Hmm OK, For how many nights?"

"1, We just need a place to stay tonight." She smiled politely. this is the 3rd motel she went to, they all asked for an I.D from her... Of course the people who asked her were guys...

"Would you like to pay with credit?"

"Oh, I'd like to pay after our stay. If that's possible?" It better be possible If you want money!

"OK, but you will need to come here, right after your stay is complete... Are you a bender?" She eyed Katara suspiciously.

"Oh, No. Absolutely not."

"Who is the other person accompanying you?"

Katara side stepped uncomfortably. This is the part where she gets kicked out of the motel. "My husband is right here." The woman stood up and looked over the desk.

Zuko was passed out. He looked like a troublesome teen, this was her husband..?

"Oh my, Would you like him to be taken to the hospital, there is one located a few minutes from here." The woman looked worried.

"Oh No! That won't be necessary... He's just very sleepy." The woman made a O shape with her mouth. She got a key from her desk draw.

"Here you go, Your room is on this floor. Room 216. Just go in the hallway make a right, then the first room on the left is yours.

Katara thanked her and dragged Zuko behind her.

...

The first thing Katara did when she got in her room was throw Zuko on the bed. For a little girl, she's pretty strong.

Katara went over to the bed and fell back on it with a great sigh. _Today's been too stressful... _Katara knew she had to go take a shower. She was dirty, she smelt dirty, and she _felt_ dirty.

Sadly the young teen couldn't keep her eyes open and felt as if gravity had thrust them down. She fell asleep with a light snore, and defiantly couldn't be waken from the deep slumber that was creeping upon her.

* * *

**A/N: I will update any chance I get! But school is everywhere! Ugh 7th grade sucks! **

**^_~ I'll be back soon.**


	2. Just The Middle

**A/N: Hey, I'm back! School's still tough on me, but I'll try to update any chance I get!**

**Reviews are appreciated! Thank you to the people who favorited the story so far! :) Here is the second installment of ****_Just A Mission._**

**Oh, and this chapter has a lot of Drama, but I promise there is going to be romance at the end. Dont you just hate those story's that have the romance genre, but only Angsty endings? **

**Anyways...**

**Enjoy.**

_**Word count:** _5,908.

* * *

Zuko shot up from the (comfortable) bed he was lying on. He was startled, what happened? All he remembers is when Katara woke up and started walking to him. After that, It all went blank..

_Katara! _

Zuko looked around the room he was residing in. Where was he..? Although the bed was comfy, that was the only decent looking thing in this room. The room reeked of bad fish and the half of the wallpaper was torn off. Zuko looked at the walls disgusted, not an approving color, he might add.

Zuko felt the denseness in the room. He looked over to what looked like a lit room. Water was running. That's why the room felt dense and warm.

Zuko calmed down when he realized that must be Katara. He hoped. The fire prince didn't let his guard down, but he did ease back into his sleeping position he was in before.

Just when Zuko was about to sacrifice himself back into dream-world, the door to the restroom opened. His eyes went wide at the scene before him. Katara looked gorgeous with her hair all the way down. He never saw her like this before.

She stood there with a not-so-bright white-ish towel with her hair wet down her back stopping above her waist. Her eye's gleamed with excitement when she saw Zuko was awake.

"Finally!" The scarred prince started to blush._ Was she happy to see me awake?_ Zuko's stomach did a cart-wheel, he had no idea why he was so nervous.

"What..?"

Katara looked like the happiest teen on earth right know. "You're finally awake! You've been A sleep for...' Katara stopped and at the wall clock '2 Days!" Zuko chuckled. She always knew how to make him laugh.

Although he was chuckling he still had confusion written all over his face. Two days?!

"Why was I asleep for so long?" Katara blushed as she started to remember just what happened before Zuko passed out.

"U-um.. You passed out, probably from exhaustion. I looked at your blood system and muscles, but everything seemed fine. I suppose you over worked yourself." Katara tried not to stutter but couldn't help herself. She kept replaying the kiss in her mind. She tried telling herself that he was just consciences and brushed his soft, firm lips across her cheek while falling. But she never convinced herself.

"Oh my! What happen? Did the balloon fall? Did you get hurt!" Before Zuko finished that sentence he already climbed out of bed and searched her arms for any scratches. He wanted to check her legs, but he knew his boundaries.

"Zuko, I'm fine. We landed in water and luckily I did my water bending and we survived." Katara stopped and looked down. "I'm sorry I let you go into a deep sleep. (coma) I-I felt so useless, during the balloon ride. We couldn't take turns because I'm too weak."

Zuko saw tear droplets fall to the ground. "Hey, hey. It's not your fault you're not a fire bender. Don't beat your self up." Zuko said with a smile on his features.

"Trust me, without you we could have died, had we not land in water. Thanks to your awesome element, we survived my stupid error of leaving you alone on a _fire balloon. _Kat, If anyone feels useless, it should be me."

Katara looked up with a smile on her face _He just used my nickname. _"But thanks to you, we wouldn't have ended all the way in _Ba sing se, Zuki."_ She said with a smirk on her face.

Zuko wanted to smirk back, but realized. . . . "BA SING SE?"

Katara started to snicker. She knew he would react this way. Zuko eyed her curiously. "_What's_ so funny?!" Zuko is annoyed and frustrated. This mission was supposed to be quick and easy. Just to settle their boredom, but this seems to be taking longer then usual.

"Nothing, Nothing." Katara tried to wipe the smile off her face.

Zuko started pacing the room clutching his chin and thinking hard. He looked constipated. Katara wanted to laugh some more, but knew it wasn't the right time.

"Um.. What do we do first?"

"Well, _First _you should get dressed..." He said it as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Then..."

"_Then_ we'll figure out a plan to get out of this hell hole."

¬.¬

By the time Zuko thought of a plan, Katara was fully dressed and sitting on the bed. It was night time, full moon. Katara could feel the extra energy. Zuko was still pacing the room quickly, going over the plan before telling Katara about it.

Zuko came to a stop and looked over at Katara with a wide smirk on his face. "I have the plan! But if anything goes wrong, We'll just have to fight."

She nodded sharply and gestured for him to go on.

"So, first we hitch a ride to the Fire Palace, and I'll tell you how. There should be some sort of boat or war craft going to the Fire Nation to drop off some goods. We could either bribe them, or sneak on the boat."

"We don't have much money so maybe sneak on, but if anything we can offer them a small fortune." The water bender stated simply.

Zuko nodded and continued. "When we get to the Fire Nation, I suppose it should be night by then, so we will camp somewhere in a forest, If there is one near. The next morning we eat breakfast and maybe train to get some energy flowing."

Zuko paused for a second and moved on. "Finally we will take the sewer -Katara made a gagging sound- and the sewer should lead us to the dungeon. Hopefully there shouldn't be much prisoners, so they won't start a riot or anything like that."

Katara nodded and smiled. "Good pl-"

"Not done yet."

"After going through the dungeon, you will have to follow me to my old room, that's where the dog should be." Zuko made a disgusting look on his face.

Katara laughed. "What? You don't like dogs?"

"Actually, They're my favorite type of species. I just think it's not sanitary for a living organism (other than a human) to be _living_ in _my_ room."

Katara started to laugh some more, "It's not your room anymore. It's the dog's. Besides you don't even live their anymore. Why do you care?"

He just shrugged. "I don't know. I'd rather have a cat living in my room than a dog." Zuko smirked.

Katara looked curious. "Hmmm, Why?" **(A/N: Fail!)**

Zuko sweat-dropped. "No particular reason, Katara."

Katara shrugged it off. As if on que, Katara's stomach roared with hunger. "Want to go eat something?"

Zuko looked uncertain. "Shouldn't we conserve energy? We have a long day tomorrow."

"Duh. Eating is _getting_ us _more_ energy!" Katara was smiling. Not only with her mouth, but with her eyes. The eyes Zuko loved. He couldn't say no to that.

Zuko looked like he was trapped between heaven and hell. He slumped his shoulders in defeat and nodded. He was kinda hungry himself.

...

_! The Walk !_

Katara and Zuko went to the front desk and asked where the nearest lake was. Apparently this motel didn't offer dinner, so they had to go fishing. The woman at the front desk eyed Katara oddly. She looked younger...

Katara tried to smile without feeling really guilty, Her and Zuko exited the motel and walked east. The nearest lake was 2 miles from here. Not too far, sadly it was a pretty cool night.

Katara's hands where shivering. She didn't have anything to hide it in. _Damn it, I have no pockets. _

Zuko noticed Katara's hands shivering, when he realized that, he noticed just how cold it was out here. Zuko started shivering himself.

The Fire Prince thought of an idea and started to walk closer to Katara. He slowly took his right hand and moved it to Katara's left.

Katara's conscience told her to shove him out of her walking distance, but to hell with that! Katara's lefty slowly and softly grasped Zuko's righty. Both of their hands were a little warm and sweaty, but neither of them noticed since heat was currently taking over both of their faces.

Zuko rose his body heat and let Katara have some heat in her own body. She silently thanked him and they were both walking, in linked hands in nice -not awkward- silence.

It felt like the moon was just shining on them. No one else in the world, It was only _their_ moon, tonight.

_¬.¬_

They both arrived in the motel room not long before the next day would start. She was full. He was satisfied. Both were sleepy.

Zuko had to go take a shower. Because a stinky boy is not a healthy boy. Katara put on her pajama's she packed. Just in case...

Katara got to the bed and realized. There was only one. _This isn't good..._

Wow. Awkward moment.. She tried to figure out how this was going to work. She wanted to sleep on the bed tonight but didn't want Zuko to sleep on the floor. They could share a bed. Nothing would happen, They're still teens.

Besides, Zuko Isn't a pervert, he wouldn't get any ideas, she would sleep at one end, and Zuko could sleep at the other end. There, problem solved.

Katara nodded in agreement to herself and took one side of the bed. She had to stay up to tell Zuko to sleep on the other side.

... 10 minutes later ...

Yeah, No. This isn't working. How long does it take to bathe?! _Ugh whatever. Zuko has enough commonsense to sleep on the other side._

Yeah... She finally fell unconscious with a smile on her lips. Zuko finally emerged from the bathroom with a towel on his waist. Luckily Katara was sleeping. He didn't want her to see all the scars he endured from war.

Although he didn't want her awake, a little side of him did want her awake to see his well toned body. He defiantly had abs and his biceps and triceps looked gorgeous. **(A/N: Hey! I'm still a girl.)** He went over to his bag and took out night clothes.

He eventually went over to the bed and noticed how Katara was on one side far away from the other. Did she not want to sleep close to him? Was she repulsed by him?

A million questions went through his head. Zuko entered the bed on the other side but faced her back. He wanted answers but didn't want to wake her up just because of his conscience.

He tried to escape the thought of her not wanting to be with him, but it came creeping back, harder and more forceful. He didn't like the idea of her being so far away from him.

He never knew what it was like to touch her soft skin while she was sleeping. He never experienced the feeling, but it was as if he was already missing the touch.

He slowly tried to just fall asleep and forget about his ridiculous lust. But noticed the bed moving slightly. He opened his eyes, and noticed she was shivering again. Why is this girl always so cold?

He tried to ignore her shivering, but wouldn't take none of it anymore. He crossed the bed and moved his hands to her waist and raised the heat. Oh, he is going to get killed tomorrow. Or... maybe she'll appreciate this?

It almost didn't matter to him. As long as he embraced her sleeping form, It was going to be alright.

¬.¬

Katara woke up to the nice beat of a heart. Odd, why...did...she...hear- Katara looked up with horror in her eyes. Did Zuko come towards her last night? Her arms where around his waist, his head was resting on top of her head, and her face was buried in his chest.

She felt like she was going to pass out. How much blood could possibly go to your face in such little time? Katara felt like getting up and slapping Zuko across the face. But... He was so warm, and the position felt so relaxing and... Good.

Her conscious was protesting, telling her to stay awake, but all she did was ignore it and snuggle closer into him. She had a feeling that today wasn't going to be very productive.

...

Zuko smelt fresh daisies when he woke up. Why was that? He cracked an eye open and looked at brown. The Fire Prince rose his head and realized just how close Katara had gotten to him last night. Was he expecting this? No. Did he _enjoy_ this? Yes.

When Zuko tried to get out of bed, Katara just pulled him towards her even more. She wasn't letting her comfy substitute pillow get away.

When Zuko realized he wasn't getting up from bed this morning he just laid back down and sighed. This was going to be a very interesting day.

...

Katara opened her eyes once more, and saw white. _Oh yeah._ They were sleeping _close _together. _I should probably leave before Zuko wakes up, and throw a tantrum._

Katara lightly picked up her arm that was on top of his waist, then slowly removed her hand from under his waist. Once she finally got her arms free, she tried to shift to the other side of the bed, where she _should _be sleeping. She lightly got off the bed and tip toed her way to the bathroom.

Katara turned around and let a little scream escape her lips. There Zuko was wide eyed with a huge grin on his face. He looked like he was laughing while she was removing herself from him.

"Good Morning." He smiled at her blushing face.

"Go- What's wrong with you! I was trying to get off from you, and you were awake the whole time? And were you _laughing?_" Her heart was still beating very rapidly. Man, Zuko knows how to freak someone out.

Zuko lightly snickered in response. "It was actually pretty amusing. Your hands are very small, ya know that?"

Katara looked at her hands self-consciously. "Wh- That's not the point! Why did you come towards me last night? That's what I want to know!" Katara yelled at him. _So she didn't want to sleep next to me, anyway. _Zuko looked down and played with his fingers. "You we- I didn't want to sleep on the other side alone. I saw a cockroach." Zuko felt a little depressed. He liked Katara and then she turns around and yells at him for making her feel warm at night.

"_You're _scared of bugs?"

"Uh, Yeah. Cockroaches carry over 20 diseases.." He sounded like a whimp in front of her, but he had to make up some kind of excuse.

Katara looked uneasy she shifted from her left leg to her right. "Well next time just wake me up and I'll kill it." Katara spat out bitterly. "But please leave my personal space alone." Katara heard her tone butt shrugged it off.

"I don't need you around me all the time, eventually I'm going to catch something from _you."_

Katara turned on her heel and left for the bathroom.

The Fire Prince looked as If someone stabbed a knife in his heart and twisted It 30 different directions. He _felt_ the pain. His face looked sad and confused. _What did I just do?_

Zuko bit his lip so hard that he started to taste the sourness of his blood. He could care less. All he cared about was what Katara just said. Zuko felt like she slapped him in the face with her water.

Katara felt awful. She knew she hurt Zuko's feelings. Why didn't she go back out there and say I'm sorry so many different ways? Yes, she had feelings for the Fire Prince, but she didn't like him invading her personal space, It didn't feel right.

When the water bender tried to turn the knob to open the door, she heard a loud door slam. She felt a knife twist her skull, He was mad at her. Zuko must have left, he left to abandon the mission, he must have left and abandon her.

Katara didn't know what to think, but she knew he wouldn't just leave her without an explanation. Besides, she didn't say that much, She just told him to beware his boundaries around her.

Katara swiftly turned around and picked up her towel. All she knew was that she had to relax and let her element soothe her. She took off her clothes and stepped in the shower.

It smelt like Zuko.

¬.¬

Zuko made a sharp turn and didn't even notice the stares he was getting from civilians. He turned into a nearby fruit stand and took what he could afford.

The owner was looking at him with terror. Zuko took a double take and spat out, "What are _you _staring at?"

The old man shook his head multiple times and asked for forgiveness. Zuko popped up a brow and shrugged it off. He took his fruit and payed the man, not saying another word.

Zuko started walking his way back to the motel. He felt bad for scaring that old man. He just wasn't in a good mood today. Obviously... Zuko took another turn and accidentally turned into a dark alley. He dropped his fruit when a black cat startled him.

Zuko sighed heavily and bent down to pick up his fruits. When he picked all of them up he turned around and cursed silently.. _Great._

"So Fruit man dropped his grocery's My cat startled you?" A tall dark man said darkly. He had two goons behind him. One of them looked Hispanic while the other looked... Italian?

The supposed leader walked pass Zuko and picked up his cat. The cat bit the man's finger. The man just laughed and pet his head, he looked like he had rabies. While the man's finger was trickling blood, the two goons got a hold of Zuko.

"What do you want?" Zuko asked angrily. He didn't have time for this.

"Can't we just say Hi to a passerby?" The Italian one asked, he smirked devilishly.

"Hmph. This seems a little too aggressive don't you think?" Zuko replied easily. "Look fellas I don't have much time. And this little greeting was amazing, but I think It's time to go."

The man punched Zuko in the stomach, blood coming out of Zuko's mouth and staining his light shirt.

"You don't want to stay a little longer, fruity?" The Hispanic one punched him in the ribs. Zuko felt the air escape his lungs. Zuko growled under his breath. When Zuko regained his stance, he brought his head back up.

Zuko spit in the tall dark man's face. Most people think that's harmless, but what _they _don't know is that it has special acid that is made of dust and fire. In a few moments the man is going to scream in agony.

...

"AHHHHHHH" And there it is. Zuko smirked and turned towards the Hispanic. He blew fire from his mouth, onto the man. Now that his left arm is free, Zuko turned around quickly and swiftly, upper-cutting the Italian. The Italian man flew into the nearby building and crushed it.

When Zuko was about to laugh, he felt a sharp pain in his stomach and ribs. A small blood stain was there. They somehow got a knife and stabbed him, although his wound was rather large, he could still limp back to the motel.

Zuko was holding his side and stomach but couldn't dodge the looks of people. Some of them looked worried for him, while others wouldn't even spit in his direction. What was wrong with these people?

...

Katara got out of the shower and was drying herself off, when she heard the door open and close forcefully. She heard him moaning and grunting. She looked worried, she wanted to go out there and apologize a million different ways, but it wasn't necessary.

She put on her clothing, and left her hair loose with front bangs just to avoid all that braiding and looping. Katara took a deep breath and opened the door. In her eyes laid horror and sadness. There, Zuko was on the floor with blood coming out of his stomach.

His face looked pale. She quickly went in the bathroom, turned on the faucet and kept the doors open. She ran towards him and water bended the water from the bathroom faucet to his side.

Zuko's eyes had been open the whole time but he started to stare at her with frustration and angriness in his dark golden pupil(s). When she was about to say how relived she was he pushed her hands away and slowly got up.

Katara had a look of confusion on her face and was ready to say something but he beat her to it. "Turn the water off, You're wasting it." Every single word slapped her in the face with great force. Did he _just _say that?

"Gee, when I was about to say how relived I was-"

Zuko spat out, "You don't have to tell me how _relived _you were. As far as _I'm_ concerned you were invading _my _personal space. So please, keep your boundaries." Zuko got up slowly and went to his bag. He went to go get proper stitches for his wounds.

Katara sat there, wide-eyed. Why was he treating her like a piece of crap? Sure she said some things about keeping a little distance between her and him, but dang. That was uncalled for.

She slowly got up, still starry-eyed, and went into the bathroom and turned the faucet. Katara slowly walked back in the room and just sat down on the bed, and stared at Zuko's back. "A-Atleast tell me... H-how you got hurt."

Zuko felt the sadness in her words, he just brushed them off. "While I was getting food for _us _some goons decided to try me, so I gave them a piece of my mind. Anything else?"

Katara felt her heart wither up and die. She nodded slowly and decided to stay quiet for the rest of the morning. It was only 10:48, But it felt like a year has pasted.

For both of them.

_! Night !_

Zuko was on the bed with his arms stretched out around his neck. His eyes were closed, but he wasn't sleeping. Just in deep thought. They had to leave this motel in a few minutes, since they only had tonight to rest there.

Katara hadn't spoken to Zuko since this morning she was thinking of how to say sorry. She felt the guilt weigh her down. Katara turned her head slightly and glanced over to him. His biceps looked good. She mentally slapped herself, that isn't the point right now.

"What's the plan, what are we hitching a ride on?"

Zuko mentally rolled his eyes and replied "At this time of night, we're going to silently creep on a war ship. If anything, we'll bribe them if they catch us, because we can't take on all of the men, we'd get captured."

Zuko kept his eyes closed, while talking. "We're going to have to escape through the window." Katara said out of nowhere.

The Fire Prince cracked an eye open to look at her, confused. "Huh?"

She smirked a little and continued. "Well.. We have to pay for this stay at the motel, but we're short of money.. So we have to escape through the window."

Katara shrugged like it was nothing. Zuko looked over to the only window in the room. It wasn't too small to leave from. But it will take some time to get through. Luckily they're on the first floor.

"Well, what are you looking at? Lets go!" She smiled once more and headed towards it. That smile was nothing to him anymore, it just tore his heart more, and more.

Just before Katara was about to walk towards the window, Zuko grasped her shoulder and pointed towards their bags. "Oh, Yeah!" Katara walked over to get her bag. Zuko went to get his bag too.

She went and opened the window, she threw her bag out, and got Zuko's and did the same with his.

She peeked her head out the window and looked for any witnesses. Katara gave him the thumbs up sign and proceeded.

She put her head first. Then her arms, she brought her body up and slowly put one of her legs through, then the other, and was out in no time. Zuko on the other hand, might have some trouble.

Zuko climbed on the ledge and did the same action as Katara but it took him longer, just because he was bigger. Katara was lightly chuckling, He was blushing but didn't know why. He jumped to the ground with a small thump.

Zuko regained his stance and walked in front of Katara, motioning her to follow him. This is going to be interesting.

¬.¬

Before Katara even started following him, she picked up their bags and threw them in the nearest gutter. Zuko staring at her oddly, deciding not to ask. He turned around and started walking.

Katara walked beside him in a steady pace. This moment was very awkward, they were walking to who-knows-where, and Zuko looked as if he wanted to do something, say something, _feel _something... But did none of the above.

_Please don't get mad_

"Where are we going?" He looked over at her and saw how she jumped back a little. Zuko felt disgusted. Why was she startled?

For a split second Katara thought she saw regretness/hurtness in his eyes. She didn't mean to jump back, Katara just didn't want him to get mad at her.

Zuko cleared his throat before continuing. "Um, we're going to the nearest flea market, there we will see a ship delivering goods here. We're going to sneak on and the ship should transport us to the fire nation in about 2 days."

He turned back around and started to walk again.

And once again, they're walking in complete silence.

...

Katara hated silence, yet she didn't want to say anything. _When will he forgive me? _She still felt terrible, why can't you just take back words? Why can't life be more fair?

Zuko wasn't feeling so well either, is she scared of him? Then why did she flinch... Why does life have to be so hard?

When Katara was lost in a pool of her own thoughts she realized that Zuko did a sharp turn. She cleared her head and followed him.

They saw the entrance to the flea market, apparently It's outside. They both looked around for a dock or any fire nation ships. Katara pointed out a person picking up boxes of fruit.

Zuko and her quietly followed him. The man turned right and gave the box to a guy wearing dark red and the ship was large with a fire nation flag. That was their ticket out.

Zuko and Katara found a place to hide until night fall and then they would sneak on to the ship.

_! Night Fall !_

"I'll go knock him out, you go on the ship then I'll follow you. If you see any men try to knock them out any chance you get." Katara gave a slight nod and saw him go into action.

Zuko walked casually next to the person putting stuff on the ship. The man looked up and was immediately terrified. Why is everyone so shocked/scared of Zuko?

The fire prince just shrugged it off and went over to the man, when the scared man tried to walk away slowly Zuko hit a pressure point and just knocked him out cold. _He won't wake for a couple days._

Katara got up and ran towards the entrance of the ship. Zuko followed quickly behind her - she turned a corner and saw a man drinking a dark liquid, she quickly stopped and hid behind the corner.

They keep these hallway lights dark, Katara could barely see Zuko's face. But since she had her guard up, she could see at least a silhouette of a person.

Zuko looked at her to see what to do. "He's a non-bender he doesn't give off any chakra." He nodded and gave her the signal to walk ahead.

They both made their pace slower and walked across the hall like nothing. "Hey!" Katara and Zuko just ignored his call and made their pace a little faster. However they still looked casual.

"You can- aw I don't really care." The man shrugged it off and continued sipping his coffee. Zuko looked confused but thanked the heavens for the convenience. They started running again to find a secure place to sleep in for 2 days.

They finally thought up a plan:

1.) Find a room

2.) When the owner comes, knock him out.

3.) Sleep.

Yup, that was easy.

They kept walking around, looking for any rooms - hopefully with _2 beds. _Just then they saw the man who was drinking the coffee turn into a different corridor. Zuko and Katara looked at each other and shrugged.

Katara lead the way. The coffee man started walking faster turning halls, picking up his pace every now and then. What's wrong with him?

Now they saw him stop. He turned his head and sighed, he unlocked his door and stepped into the room. He swiftly closed and _locked _his door, Once again Zuko and Katara had a look of curiosity on their faces.

"Well, what now?" Zuko shrugged. What else could they do but knock on the door and hope he answer? "Knock, and if he doesn't answer, we kick the door down." Zuko smiled sheepishly and went over.

*_Knock_*

No answer.

*_Knock*_

No answer.

"If he doesn't answer again, we knock it down!" Zuko said happily, apparently he likes knocking doors down, huh?

_*Knock*_

_No answer._

Katara looked worried. Zuko's fingers said it all.

_3_

_2_

The door was thrust open and he pulled in Zuko super fast. Katara ran in the room as well, the door was shut and locked. The room was dark, no light. His 'window' was sealed tight and curtains were over them.

Even though it was night, you could tell he wanted to keep light out, for some reason.

The young man let go of Zuko and went over to his light switch and turned it on. Katara quickly blushed. He was very handsome. **(A/N: Sorry girls, I don't want to describe him. All the girls look up Taylor Launter and that's what this guy looks like. ^.^) **Zuko glared at him for holding him in such a way.

The guy apologized quickly for his gestures but continued anyway. "I knew you guys were following me, look my dad is the boss of this ship. He made me get a job on this ridiculous boat. Sorry for my inappropriate manners. But I can't talk to just anyone." The coffee man looked sincere. But something didn't look right about him, he was a little too perfect.

Katara melted at his words she was blushing like heck. Zuko noticed this but only rolled his eyes, although he was very upset at her he had a terrible feeling in his stomach.

Tye was smirking. Zuko felt something wrong about this guy, he couldn't put a finger on it, but all he knew was that this guy was not a bender.

And as if on que the guy instantly frowned. Even though he thought Zuko wasn't looking he saw the guy glance at him from the corner of his eye. _It's as if he knows when your mood changes. _Zuko thought.

"It's OK, we're sorry for intruding." Katara smiled at him. The mysterious man smirked at her and pretended nothing just happened. "Hmmm If you tell me your name, I'll forget _all _about It, Pretty lady." Zuko threw up in his mouth.

She blushed. "K-Katara." The water bender said shyly. _This is gonna be a hell of a day. _Zuko thought. "So, can we stay here or what?" Zuko rolled his eyes. He crossed his arms over his chest and gave the guy the nastiest look ever.

Katara looked at Zuko with anger. "Um.. Sorry for my _brother's _unkindness. He's just rude to new people." Zuko's jaw dropped. Did she JUST say that?

"No problem, I know how little brothers could be. By the way - my name is Tye." Zuko glared at him.

"Do I _look _younger than her, to you?" Zuko spat out.

"Um sorry, I didn't mean it like that! Um I'm just saying that since I have a little brother, I know how they could be-"

"Yeah well, we didn't ask for your life story. Just tell us if we could stay with you here, or not." The fire bender interrupted.

Tye confirmed several times. He didn't want to get on Zuko's bad side, he seemed like a strong guy. Katara went up to Tye and apologized for her 'brother's' rudeness. Tye shrugged it off and whispered in her ear, "By the way I like the name Katara."

You would have thought Katara would have fainted - to having all that blood go to her head.

If she fell, Zuko would be there to catch her.

* * *

**A/N: Omg! Sorry sorry sorry! I didn't update for like weeks. I get from school at 4:25, I watch SpongeBob then I take a nap. I wake up at 8:00 then text my friends. I never have time to write because I'm too tired or I just don't want to. Lol sorry bout dat!**

**I will write more I promise! :) **

_**Jas2331**_


	3. Just The End

**A/N: I wonder who actually reads these Author Notes? If you do, then give yourself a pat on the back, if you don't.. poor shame! **

**If you review ****I'll give you a shticker! :D LAST CHAPTER!**

**Word count: 6,813**

* * *

**2 Day Later**

Zuko woke up feeling something _move _on his stomach, reacting cautiously, he jumped up and was ready for combat. The thing moving was a baby rat, apparently he was Zuko's sleeping bag for the night? He just shrugged it off. By know, he's used to it - He's been having to sleep on the ground of Tye's room because Katara 'needed' the bed, and Katara told Zuko to sleep on the floor since he was 'disrespecting' Tye.

So where did Tye and Katara sleep? on the bed. _Together. _Zuko felt like he would get a rash, he loathed the fact that Tye and Katara could sleep together, but him and her couldn't. What bull! He got up and went to look for a towel, so he could take a shower and get the hell out of here. When Zuko turned around what he saw made his blood boil.

They were cuddling. His arm was around her waist while her head was buried in his chest. The Fire Prince wanted to _tear_ him the fuck off. Zuko wanted to stomp over there but knew he would just end up waking them both up. Said fire bender walked over as quietly as possible, just as he was at Tye's side he started to raise his fist when all of a sudden, he remembered what happened when _they_ were this close.

Oh yeah, he remembers that.

_Hmm, when she wakes up and see's this, she won't even want to spit in his direction anymore. _Zuko smiled at this and waited for nature to take It's course. Zuko tried to bathe very quick so he could see this whole scene unfold. He had already put his clothes on, so he quietly tip-toed to where his bed on the floor was. He sat down and looked at them intensively.

Zuko kept staring excessively at their motion-less figures. _Well Kat..ara has to wake up eventually... we're going to leave soon, _But to no avail, he had to wait another half hour.

_¬.¬_

Just as Zuko had had enough of waiting, he started to move to wake them up. But just as he was going to, he saw Tye stir. Zuko quickly sat back down and waited to see what would happen next... Tye lazily tried to get up but realized that there was weight on his chest.

Tye opened his eyes slowly and they gradually grew wider. It looked as if they were going to explode. Zuko quietly snickered. When Tye saw Zuko he mouthed the words 'Help Me!' Zuko thought for a moment then shrugged.

'You're on your own'

Tye looked at Katara's unconscious body, he slowly tried to lift himself up without moving her head too much, so she wouldn't wake. But as he was trying to get up, her hands found his waist, gripped it and pulled him down.

The Fire Prince tried not to wake them up with his laughter. Tye was starting to panic, sure he liked Katara, but he didn't want her to think that _he _did this. It would be rushing things. But now, Tye didn't care about that, He just wanted to get the hell outta there.

To make things worst, Zuko had started to clap loudly to wake up Katara - Tye had a feeling that Zuko didn't like him. Sadly, Katara is a light sleeper... A pen drop would make her stir. So the water bender's eyes slowly lifted and reveled the beautiful shade of blue eyes that only she had possessed.

But when Zuko had stopped, you could tell she was still unconscious. The next thing that happened would make anyone angry.

"Hold me tighter-" By the time Zuko heard this he had no idea what came over him, but he started to get up and stalk towards them. He was so angry he didn't hear the last part of her sentence.

Tye's eyes became bigger at the sudden killer intent in Zuko's eyes. "Z-Zuko wait, She- Did you hear that last part?!" He was flabbergasted, what kind of siblings were they?

Zuko couldn't hear him as he was starting to crack his knuckles as he advanced towards them. Katara was still sound asleep, so when she said that, obviously she was dreaming of them cuddling in their sleep.

Zuko was so mad, he didn't even know how to express it. Just when he was reaching Tye... He stopped himself. The Fire prince thought that if she likes him, then that's who she likes. It's not Tye's fault that Katara likes him.

Zuko's heart felt numb. He couldn't feel it anymore. It felt, like-like, an endless pit that he fell into, and when Katara broke what was left of his heart he would fall faster and harder, and when he knew for sure that he lost her, he would feel the impact... Of when he would meet the ground... He finally felt that impact.

Tye felt his mood change. "Zuko... You guys aren't related, are you? You love her, don't you?" Zuko looked alarmed, how could one guy get so much out of stopping yourself from walking fast?

Zuko looked at him cautiously, "Ho- Zuko had to clear his throat before continuing, his voice was cracking. -How did you know that?! Since I first saw you, I knew there was something wrong with you! You're not a bender... So what the hell are you?"

Tye smiled sheepishly before saying. "Um, you could say I could sense people's emotions and their feelings, by simply looking into their eyes and focusing chakra." Tye said easily, "and, if I'm close enough to you I could also feel it." Tye looked relived, as if he was waiting to tell someone.

The Fire Prince was shocked to say the least. "So you knew we weren't related, and that I loved her from the beginning?"

Tye nodded his head, "No, I just now observed your feelings and realized how much you care for her." By now Tye realized Katara's steady breathing had stopped indicating that she has woken up. But she didn't move an inch.

Zuko shrugged "I guess I won't ever get her love. She obviously likes you more than she'll ever like me. It's a lost cause, and if she likes you... It's not my fault, and nor is it yours. I don't want to get between her, if she chooses to resent me... Then I'll have to live with it."

Tye had wide eyes, "Bu-But you didn't hear what she said after she said, "Hold me tig-"

Zuko held up a hand he didn't need to hear this. "It's over. If she doesn't want me... Then I'll always have a deep hole in my heart. Just wake her up so we can kidnap my dad's dog and get this damn mission over."

Tye never saw a big guy like Zuko get so emotional. "But you don't understand!-"

The Fire Prince got pissed and breathed _blue _fire. "I said I'm over it damn it! Just wake her up so we could leave!" Zuko stormed out of the room to go who-knows-where, _if he goes too far he might get captured._ Tye thought.

Just as Tye was about to get up, he felt Katara's mood change from tiredness, to sadness and depression. He also felt her head vibrating against his back. She was crying.

Tye was scratching the back of his head sheepishly. "So... You heard?" He didn't know how to comfort people.

She slowly nodded and started to cry even harder. The water bender pulled back and was shaking. Her eyes were puffy and red.

Tye sighed but continued; "I'm sorry you had to find out that way. At least you know he lov_ed _you." The tears come down even harder now. "I-I can't believe... He-He loved me. A-and I was being a b-bitch!"

Tye made his arms wider and let her embrace him. Obviously she needed someone to hold on to. She buried her face in his chest and sobbed for what seemed like hours. Tye patted her back and said she should take a shower and head out.

Katara slowly nodded and got up.

And it's 9:45 am.

_..._

Katara came out the bathroom dressed and ready to go. Her eyes were still red.

Tye frowned. "Were you crying in the shower?"

She squeaked out "Yes."

He looked disappointed, a pretty girl like her shouldn't cry that much. "Well, you should be going. We're at the Fire Nation."

The water bender nodded and went into a quick stance. She water bended the excess tears out her eyes and some lysozyme, to make her eyes look non-puffy and natural colored, so Zuko wouldn't ask any questions.

With one last glance over her shoulder she was about to leave but remembered, "Um... Tye thanks for letting me hug you... I'm sorry I probably messed up your shirt. Pretty embarrassing. Sorry about that." She walked over to him and hugged him. "Thanks for everything though. You're a great friend."

She gave him a chaste kiss on his cheek and walked away and left.

Tye smiled. "Good-bye Katara."

¬.¬

Zuko was sitting in the hallway thinking of how he's going to get over this. Eventually he's going to have to move on. _Maybe Mai...? _

Zuko thought long and hard.

_Hell no. She has thick side burns. _The Fire Prince winced at the thought of her. she always brought his mood down. She was sooo... Boring. Like goodness gracious... Who could be _**that **_damn boring?

Mai wasn't even that pretty either. Her jaw... Was so long. What the fu-

His mind stopped when he heard a door creak open. He remained cool and calm, and cleared his mind. All he had to do now, was go kidnap a puppy, then go back and prepare for war. That's it. Didn't seem hard right?

Wrong.

Katara came out of the room with a depressed look. Although her facial expression told him nothing, her body language explained everything. Her shoulders were drooped, her back looked humped and her legs looked like they were about to give out.

She gave him a lazy smile "I guess we can go." Katara looked as if she were dragging her feet. Wow, she looked terrible.

Zuko scratched his head and frowned. "Did you tell Tye good-bye?" He spat out bitterly. He didn't wait for a reply as he started to turn and walk away.

She furrowed her brows and glared at his back threateningly. "Yes, In fact I _kissed _him good-bye because I was so pissed to go on this mission with _you _and I wished that he were going instead of _you._" She said with equal bitterness.

He stopped and turned around. "You _kissed _the bastard?" Zuko started to have Fire circulate around his body, although the Fire was transparent it was very hot and you could feel it from a mile away.

At least she could.

Katara held her chin up high and said "Yes" proudly.

For a second she thought she saw a tear drop, but it immediately turned into smoke.

Zuko turned his head back around and the Fire faded away around his body. "Fine." His voice cracked a little, but he continued "Let's get this mission over with, so we don't have to fight together or even talk to each other. Again."

And there it was. The huge bang that hit her chest, it knocked the air out of her. Katara swallowed the thick lump in her throat before shakily agreeing to never talk again with him.

While they were walking quietly, neither of them knew that the other was crying silently.

...

Zuko and Katara finally found their way off the ship. The Fire Prince scanned the area and walked out calmly with her following. Since it was about afternoon they had to find directions to the Fire Palace.

Zuko and Katara were walking quietly not even sparing a glance at each other. They just got off the ship, and now they're going to have to ask some passer-by where the palace is and be done with this mission.

Katara wanted to peak at Zuko, but knew otherwise.

Since they just got off the ship, and walked a few feet, they wondered into a food market. Someone must know how to get to the palace. The Fire Prince walked into a fruit stand and asked a old woman, but he kept his guard up. Looks could be deceiving.

While they were waiting Katara decided to waterbend the rest of the lyzosyme out of her eyes, to make them look non-red and not puffy.

Zuko didn't dare stare at her but he saw her waterbend something from her eyes from his peripheral vision. He started to blush and realize just how red his eyes might be.

Zuko started to stare at the ground, he hoped to the heavens she doesn't see his eye-

"Ey youngster! Need a tissue?" Zuko immediately shot his head up and slightly glared at the woman.

Katara glanced over at their direction. The water bender looked shocked to say the least - she let out a small gasp because she saw Zuko's eyes just as red and puffy as her eyes were.

_Was he crying too? _

Zuko whipped his head away from her direction and snatched the tissue from the old lady's hand. The old woman let out a huff of disapproval.

"Gosh, did' know youngsters likes you were so feisty."

Zuko gave her a death glare. "Look lady, we just want to know where the Fire Palace is."

The woman rolled ber eyes dramatically but talked either way. "Fine. The Fira Place i' a long distance from her. Mih' take houra's for you two just ta come in eye sigh' of the place."

Katara's brow was twitching like crazy, she didn't appreciate all the grammatical errors in this lady's vocabulary. But she brushed it off, and listened to the directions.

"Now ya go, ah... Dat direction the' take a turn wal' 5 miles east, tur' inta some woods, the' turn west walk 7 miles from ther the'... Ya knows wha'? Why don't I jus give ya a map. That'll take less time ta explain."

Now it was Zuko's turn to have a twitch of the brow. "Look lady! We don't have time for your ridiculous shenanigans! Tell us where the palace is or save us time by telling us that you don't know how to get there."

The old senile lady cackled but simply took out a map and waved it tauntingly in front of their faces. "Fine, if you don't want the map." All of sudden this lady has correct grammar?!

_Something doesn't seem right about this lady-_

Zuko snatched the map out of her hand. "Finally! Goodness you're a crazy old hag, you know that?"

Katara sweat-dropped. Zuko never thinks anything through. But whats the worst that could happen?

The old woman nodded slowly with a devious smirk on her face. "Oh, Zuko I'm well aware that I'm not all right in the head."

Zuko whipped off all expressions on his face. How did this lady... Know... His name? The firebender stared at the crazy woman intensely. He's seen those eyes before-

The woman cackled once more and _disappeared _in a cloud of smoke. Katara and Zuko looked dumbfounded "Boy..." Katara started "That woman was high on pot or something." Katara started to laugh but stopped when Zuko looked at her with curiosity in his eyes.

"I don't know _who _that lady was... But I saw. . . Her eyes before. Those eye's were one of a kind. As if I stared at them before."

Katara looked flabbergasted, what was he saying?

"Katara... I don't know what's happening. But keep your guard up at all times."

"This _will _get freaky."

* * *

"This will be awesome. We're getting your man back!"

"Be quiet, will you? I don't even want him back. He's obviously with that girl."

"Oh, don't be so gloomy. This will be awesome!"

"Look, I'm just doing what his father wants me to. I don't _want _Him back. I'm better off Independent."

"Why do you always look bored and not interested with anything?"

"Because I _am _bored and _not _interested in _anything._"

"Well I'm happy to see him again, M."

"Whatever T."

* * *

"Boy was she freaky?"

"..."

"I mean she was cackling, and everything."

"..."

"And who knew anyone could disappear like that?"

Just then Zuko gasped. "Bitch!"

Katara put her hands on her hips and looked at Zuko with a high brow. "Hey! Sorry for making conversation with you, but you don't have to call me a bitch, bitch!"

Zuko ignored her comment. "That old woman... It was Mai, her eyes, were pitch black but there was something that made them so recognizable."

The water bender had a faint pink on her cheeks. _Did he like this woman named 'Mai', and did they ever date? _Katara sounded jealous, but dammit! She needed to know.

"So... How did you know it was her, if she has pitch black eyes?"

Zuko looked at her oddly and rose a brow. "Hmm? Oh, because she was my..." _This'll be fun. _"Fiance. I loved her with _all_ my heart, of _course_ I'm going to recognize her beautiful eyes a _mile away_!"

Zuko turned and smirked to himself. _hmph, karma's a bitch. _

Katara looked depressed with a small "Ok." she quickly asked "Where is the Palace? We need to get this over with."

Zuko felt a little pressure on his shoulders. He felt guilty for telling her lies about him and Mai, truth be told, Zuko hated that woman. All Mai wanted was power from Zuko, never any love and Mai never cared about Zuko.

Zuko stole a quick glance at the girl.

_Maybe I should tell her I was just playing?_

**_Why? That'd make things so much more boring._**

_What?! Who's there?_

_**Your inner.**_

_And... How long have you've been here?_

_**Since as long as you could remember.**_

_Well If you'd excuse me, I'm going to go tell her I was joking._

_**Why? And what did you say? I wasn't listening.**_

_I said that Mai was my ex-fiance and her eyes were one of a kind._

_**Ah, and why are you telling her it was a joke?**_

_Because she looks really depressed. I think she likes me, but it's like she keeps pushing me away._

**_Don't flatter yourself, she's a very pretty young woman. Don't think that every girl you meet as pretty as her, will automatically fall head over heels in love with you._**

_C'mon... Wouldn't you?_

_**...**_

Zuko blinked twice before seeing Katara snapping her fingers in front of Zuko to get him back to reality. Katara rolled her eyes and started walking the opposite direction of Zuko.

"The palace is pretty far from here. We have to go through a forest before actually coming in eye-sight of the thing. Since it's almost sunset, we'll have to camp somewhere. I suggest we camp in the forest that we're suppose to go through."

The Fire Prince looked dumbfounded, Zuko simply shrugged. "I'll follow you, since you have the map." Zuko paused a minute then asked curiously, "How did you get that map from me, and study it that fast?"

Katara smirked and replied easily, "You seem to have been in a deep conversation with yourself, and that conversation lasted for about 5 minutes. More than enough time for me to study. _Anything." _

Zuko furrowed his brows and glared at her. "So you took advantage of me like that?"

Katara huffed and crossed her arms over her chest "Sure why not? Oh! And by the way, you should listen to your inner, not every girl you meet will fall in love with you."

The Waterbender swiftly turned around. "Sadly I have though." she said under her breath. As they both stalked away into the forest.

Where they find out that they're not the only ones.

¬.¬

They've been walking lazily in the forest for what seemed like days, but was actually a few hours. When daylight was becoming dim, they agreed to settle in a wide space.

Katara sat down in the wide space, she just wanted to rest for a bit before looking for food and water, both were so hungry.

Zuko had to do a quick walk around of their space to make sure their were no traps or followers, but asked "Katara, can you get some wood, so I can make a fire?"

She looked at him, nodded slowly, and got up and looked around. She was super tired.

As Zuko was looking around, Katara was searching the forest - being careful to not wonder off too far, when Katara heard a snap. She swiftly turned on her heels in her stance, ready for combat.

"Who's there?!"

When nobody came out and no noise came, she asked once more, but asked more forcefully.

"Show yourself!"

*SNAP*

_That's it._

The waterbender shot a water blade at the moving bushes. Then a terrifying shriek filled her ears. She didn't enjoy the sound, but the enemy should have came out. But what if that wasn't an enemy? What if it was a little kid who needed help or a helpless animal.

The thought of this made her sick to her stomach. Katara slowly, but carefully walked over to the bushes to reveal the predator.

Her heart skipped a beat when she saw this.

The little white animal was crying in pain. It was a baby bunny rabbit yelling in agony. One of Katara's blades were stuck right in it's left leg, Katara quickly gasped and picked up the poor think.

She ran back to their camping site as fast as her legs would carry her. When Zuko saw her panting and... Crying? He looked alarmed, ran over to her side to see what she was doing.

Even Zuko gasped. "What did you do?"

Katara shook her head back and forth, while letting the tears fall and healing the creature. She refused to talk, until she knew the bunny rabbit was OK again.

The waterbender got more water from the spirit pond. Her hands looked so graceful when she was waterbending, it was like a piece of art.

When Katara did all she could, she realized the bunny rabbit went into a peaceful rest, due to his/her breathing. Katara put a hand on the bunnies little head and caressed it's fur.

Zuko saw how much she cared about animals, and he loved that about her. The Fire Prince out his hand on top of Katara's. He reassured her, "It'll be OK. Whatever you did, I'm sure you didn't mean it, and judging by the way the bunny is resting, I'd say you did a great job." He smiled warm at her.

Katara looked into his beautiful amber eyes and nodded, and let one last tear fall. "Thank you, Zuko."

"Anytime." He replied warmly.

They both were silent, it's as if they were locked on each others eyes. "Have I ever told you," Zuko started, leaning forward more. "That your eyes are my favorite type of color. And, they're _one of a kind?"_ He smirked devishly handsome at her.

Katara blushed furiously. "N-No you haven't."

"Well I think it's time I have."

As they were about to have their first ever kiss, the bunny rabbit started to shiver very terribly. To Zuko's chagrin, Katara stopped what never even happened to focus on the animal.

"Oh, my gosh - Zuko please get some wood to light a fire, I completely forgot about the baby bunny rabbit!"

The Fire Prince looked very Irritated with a twitching brow. "Of course, I'll be back." Zuko walked away muttering how troublesome bunny rabbits could be.

Katara pulled off a long piece of fabric from her dress (Bur still had pants under.) and wrapped the bunny in it, while clutching the bunny to her chest to keep it warm.

Zuko finally came back with 3 decent sized wood and lit a pretty big fire. To keep all three of them warm. Katara muttered a "Thanks." before setting the sleeping form of the bunny rabbit next to her.

She did a deep yawn before saying goodnight to Zuko. The Fire Prince was sheepishly scratching his head and blushing before asking her a question he hope he won't regret.

"So... Katara I was thinking... Uh, well to keep the baby bunny warm... Why don't we sleep close together, WAIT! Uh, not what I meant, I mean..." Katara crossed her arms with a wide smirk. "I'm saying, why don't we keep the bunny..-"

"Zuko, I would love to sleep next to you."

He gave a high-pitched squeak. "Really?"

She nodded and blushed.

He let out a relieved sigh. "Oh thank goodness. That took too much work." Katara chuckled, she picked up the bunny and walked over to Zuko. She sat down next to him.

She rose a brow. "Well..? Aren't you going to open your arms?"

Zuko looked confused. Then got the memo.

He opened his arms wide with a tint of pink on his cheeks. She put the bunny on his stomach, then fell into his arms, and got the bunny and put it between them for warmth.

"Oh yeah!" The waterbender picked up her head and kissed Zuko's cheek. "Let's just call that an apology kiss. I'm sorry for acting terrible to you over the few days."

The Fire Prince couldn't function what she was saying. Does that mean he has a chance again? All he did was give a wide smile at this.

Zuko carefully caressed her cheek, "It's OK Katara, I'm just glad you're not mad at me anymore." She gave a small grin.

They fell asleep to the crackling of Fire.

¬.¬

His eyes were trying to open, but it was all blurry. He tried to bring his hands to rub them but say that they were locked under something. Quickly alarmed, he shit his head up... Just to remember that Katara's arm was over it.

Just then Katara started to stir. Zuko cursed under his breath, and tried to hush her to go back to sleep, but to no avail she started to get up.

"Zuko..." Her eyes still closed, "Why are you up? It's the middle of the night!"

"I know Kat, I just have to go take a leak."

The waterbender gave a disgusted look and waved her hand. "Have fun with that."

She opened her eyes for a split second to find her new pet (bunny) and snuggle with him.

When Katara found him she turned her body opposite of Zuko's and fell back to sleep. Zuko rolled his eyes and got up.

...

*Ruffle* Zuko tensed. He quickly zipped up and looked for the noise. *Ruffle* He strained his eyes and looked at the tree.

He threw a flameball at the tree forcefully, "Unlike Katara, I can tell the difference between a human and an animal."

The leaves on the tree moved once again. "Heh, either you come out, or I come in." When there was no response Zuko got irritated. "Alright, you asked for it."

He ran to the tree in a flash and grabbed said person's arm. He couldn't believe what he saw, he almost felt his eyes pop out.

...

"Zuko... Girlfriend. Knife." Katara muttered while still asleep, clutching the bunny rabbit close to her chest.

...

"Ty-lee?" The nervous girl shakily tried to smile. "H-Hey, Zuko... How's Iroh?"

His brow started to twitch slightly. "What- Why are you here?!"

"Kind of a long story. Story short, your dad wants you back for the war. He thinks you would be a great commander, and wants you to be the next Fire Lord."

Zuko couldn't process what he was hearing. His dad? Fire Lord?... War? "M-My Dad? Want's me as Fire... Lord?"

She nodded her head grinning proudly. "I don't- I don't know. I'm on the Avatars side!"

"But Zuko! it's an amazing offer! I think he also said that he would finally treat you as a son and spend more time with you."

He looked dumbfounded, what was he thinking?

_**I think you want to be Fire Lord.**_

_But I can't!... I won't! Right now the Fire Nation is the enemy of all other Nations. What good would that do me? The era of this world isn't looking good right now, All I need is my friends and my true love._

_**Very well said.**_

Zuko shook his head slightly. "No! No I won't! Tell him that the next time I see him, we'll be at war, and he won't enjoy my visit. That's all I'm saying, Ty-lee please leave the island and don't come looking for me again."

She nodded looking a little depressed. "But before I leave, you should know-"

Just then a knife hit a tree, in the center - very accurately. "That I'm here." The Fire Prince's heart skipped a beat.

"Mai."

...

Katara blinked her eyes opened, she looked down at the peaceful bunny rabbit sleeping calmly by her chest. She groggily scanned the area for Zuko who hadn't seemed to be back in a while.

"No... He's *yawns* fine. Sleep time is always too... slow..." she stretched her arms and fell back to sleep.

...

"Mai..." Zuko couldn't believe his eyes. Why was this woman here? And how did she know where he was...?

"Ty-lee why don't you go find our ship and make sure it's ready for sail in 10 minutes."

Ty-lee had hesitation in her voice but agreed none the less. "Alright."

As she left, Mai looked back at Zuko, his mouth hung open just a little, he was about to say something but was cut off.

"Why are _you _so surprised to see me?" Mai asked with angriness on her features.

The Firebender didn't know what to say. "Mai I-I..."

"Whatever Zuko, I don't need an explanation. I didn't come here to listen to your excuses. I'm doing this as a mission, to bring you back to the Fire Nation. Nothing more, and Nothing less." She reached into the sleeve of her shirt and brought out three sharp knives.

"Come with me willingly, or I won't hesitate to make you come forcefully."

Zuko felt the guilt weigh him down. "I know you don't need my sympathy. But I just want to say that I left you for my country. The Fire Nation is evil, and my dad needs to be stopped! I know I can't convince you to come to my side, but don't turn against your country."

He cleared his throat and looked down disappointed, "Like I have."

Mai smirked slyly. "Heh, unlike you - I like to betray my country. Being evil is so much fun."

"I can't believe I ever dated you." He spat out.

She rolled ber eyes. "I didn't enjoy it, my parents just wanted to be apart of a royal family."

He let out a low growl and shot Fire from his knuckles, she easily dodged it and threw a knife at high speeds, nearly missing his cheek bone, she threw 2 more - they were too low to duck so he jumped into the air using amazing acrobatic skills, Zuko spun his body and let a massive amount of Fire out from his legs.

"Awh, Zuki why is your Fire blue? That girl hurt you feelings didn't she?" He just gave her a low growl, "It's none of your business anyway."

"Fine. But later remind me to ask her how she did it, It's fun to see you sad." She smirked and bought out two daggers from her sleeves.

He ignored her comment. Zuko jumped in the air to kick Fire from his right leg. This time it hit Mai.

She screamed from the pain.

...

Katara heard a scream. That's all she had to hear to go find Zuko, something didn't feel right in the pit of her stomach, The Waterbender hid Max in a bush just incase something bad happened, "I'll come back to you, just stay here ok?"

The bunny remained silent and closed his eyes once more and fell back to sleep. "Good boy, I promise I'll be back." and with that she left in a flash.

...

Both were panting heavily.

"Zuko!" He closed his eyes tightly. _Katara leave, you'll get killed._

Mai smirked mischievously. "Is that your girlfriend?"

Zuko blushed, he didn't know what to say. "Um... No... S-she's... Dammit."

"Zuko! Are you OK? Where are you?" The voice echoed around the forest.

"Hmm, why don't we tell water girl that your alright, then we can sit around and have tea with uncle Iroh." Zuko glared at her. When did she become so evil? Did his sister influence her?

Mai carefully heard where her voice came from, She expected for Katara to come the same way Ty-lee left, so Mai got 3 Daggers from her sleeve and readied them for Katara.

Zuko had confusion written all over him. Why wasn't she fighting him anymore and why... Is she... Aiming at the...

The Waterbender moved past the bush and came in the place where they were fighting.

She threw the daggers.

He ran there to save her.

He's on the floor with too much blood coming out.

She's crying.

He's panting heavily.

She's smirking and laughing like a demon.

In Katara's eyes everything went in slow motion. And now, Katara is going to kill Mai.

"I don't know _who_ you are, I don't care _who _you are, but I can tell you this: you will be the first person that I kill, that I _know _I will never regret later on in my life."

Mai laughed as if she heard the funniest joke on earth. "Is that s-"

"Yes. And guess what? It's a full moon. And do you know what I'm doing right now?" Katara smirked.

Mai only nodded her head, because she couldn't speak. "I"m blood bending, when I do that, I could easily make you _kill _yourself. But I won't do that... Yet."

"Ka-Katara can you hurry I think, I'm dying. She hit me in my thigh." Zuko said as he spat out blood.

"And one of my ribs."

She rushed over to him. She taught herself how to blood bend and multitask for situations like this.

Zuko smiled and spit out some more blood as he saw her swiftly do her healing powers. "Kat, I ne-need to tell you something."

The Waterbender put her finger on his lips. "Don't talk Zuki." She gave a small smile. "You're hurting yourself."

"Alright."

...

Zuko was laying on the other side of the battling ground of Mai and Katara. "Now that I'm done healing him, It's time for your death."

Mai was nodding violently and crying. "Hmm... Sorry but I won't let you go. Zuko told me what you told him about your 'loving to turn on your country.' and all I say is that you're sick, and you don't deserve to live. I'm doing the world a favor."

And just then Katara made Mai get a Dagger out her sleeve and finish her self off. People can call it 'suicide', but to Katara it'll always be 'The water girl killed the knife girl.'

and she liked it that way.

¬.¬

"I can't believe tonight. It went from you taking a _leak, _to me killing someone. I know a person shouldn't be proud to kill someone, but later on in life she could have been a real threat to the world. I think I did a good job."

Katara and Zuko were walking hand in hand, even though he could barely walk he would rather limp back to camp than to be carried by a _woman. _

"Yup you did a great job Kat. Keep up the good work!" Zuko grinned and gave her a thumbs up.

Katara blushed at the nickname now, for some reason it sounded better toni-morning. She looked at her watch. 4:30am.

"Oh, yeah!" Katara let go of Zuko's hand and went to find her bunny. "Aha!" She picked up his still sleeping figure. "Right where I left him." Zuko caught up and chuckled.

"Did you name him anything?"

"Yup."

"Max!"

Zuko smiled at her enthusiasm. "Great name for it." Katara smiled. They both walked back to camp, the fire was still lit. "Wow your Fire Bending is awesome."

"Thank you, for saving me back there."

Katara softly put Max down on the floor to let him rest. "Zuko, That's the least I could have done, y-you saved my life."

He got closer to her. "If you would have died I don't know what I would have done."

She gasped and hugged him, tight. He didn't know how to respond, when she was about to pull away, he wrapped his arms around Katara and nuzzled her hair. He loved feeling Katara pressed against him, even though that was the first time. She could feel his lean, muscled torso through his shirt. She could feel his lips against her hair, and his arms holding her protectively.

It was all she wanted, he caressed her neck softly.

"I missed you." She felt a pang in her chest. She realizes with a guilty jolt that he's crying. Katara reached up with her hand and stroked his cheek. "I missed you too." she smiled lightly at him.

"You mean so much to me Zuko." When she pulled back from him, she realized his eyes were red. "Katara, you have no idea how much times I wished I fell asleep with you by my side, I always wanted you by my side I felt so cold when I tried to sleep, my fire wasn't heating me up. It was as if there was a deep hole in my chest. My fire had become blue because I was so cold, without your touch." He gently wiped away the tear that fell from Katara's eye.

"When you were crying because Mai had almost killed me, It felt as if you cared for me. I felt so relieved. You just don't know how much I love you. I can't express it in words."

Before he could even say anything else, Katara smashed her lips onto his, what started as a calm, almost _normal _kiss grew into a passionate need to express their love. The kiss explained their Fighting, Arguing, and Hurtfulness to the Dramatic, Lust, and Romance in their relationship. Their tongues then proceeded to dance together, Her fingers found their way to his hair and got tangled in them while his hands were stationed at her hips.

When the need of air was too great, they both separated hesitantly. He chuckled lightly and gave her a light chaste kiss. He gazed into her eyes.

Yup, Blue is still his favorite color.

* * *

**A/N: Erm... Do y'all still want me to write the epilogue? I'm kinda lazy :p**

**Hahaha anyway though, R&R! :) And Thanks to you guys who read _all _of this story and reviewed. Although I hate it - Flames are accepted. Everyone has their own opinion right? ^.^ **

_**Much love, Jas2331**_


End file.
